1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data integration method, and more particularly, to a method of integrating barcode information and extended display identification data
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of computer technology, the plug and play function becomes an essential function of computer peripheral equipment. As to a display device, the video electronics standard association (VESA) is responsible for promoting and developing important display device and display device interface standards, so as to make sure its commonality. Extended display identification data (EDID) standard is one of the standard data formats established by VESA. EDID includes basic data of a display device, such as: manufacturer information, maximum image size, color feature, usage frequency limitation, and etc. The EDID is stored in a display device and used for communicating with a computer host, thereby achieving the plug and play function.
In the past decades, as shown in FIG. 1, display device manufacturers always store EDID corresponding to a plurality of different type displays of device respectively into storage medium such as a floppy 111, a hard drive 112 or a portable drive 113, and connect to a PC frame 100 formed by a computer 110 as a main frame for an EDID burning operation, so as to connect to a VGA video connection interface 131, a DVI video connection interface 132 or a HDMI video connection interface 133 of a to-be-burned display device 130 through an interface converting device 120, thereby writing the EDID into a non-erasable memory of the display device 130.
However, with regard to an A-47 display device 130, different batches of A-47 display devices have different dates and serial numbers on the barcode information because they have different manufacturing dates. When performing a burning operation to A batch of A-47 display devices, a manufacturing factory operator has to read EDID corresponding to the A batch from the floppy 111 via the computer 110, and then writes the EDID into the display device via the VGA video connection interface 131. When performing a burning operation to B batch of A-47 display devices, the manufacturing factory operator has to read EDID corresponding to the B batch from the floppy 111 via the computer 110, and then writes the EDID into the display device via the VGA video connection interface 131.
However, in the past, operations of reading, burning and editing the EDID were all executed on the basis of a huge-volume PC frame, which not only caused problems in the aspects of equipment cost and maintenance expenses, but also caused the problem of unable to immediately update the EDID in the storage medium, even resulting in a serious management problem such as the difficulty of controlling data flows. Meanwhile, for display devices with different types or display devices with different batches, the manufacturing factory operators have to prepare different barcode information and EDIDs, which not only increases the complexity of operations, but also is difficult to prevent the EDID from being inappropriately burned into the display device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of integrating barcode information and extended display identification data to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.